1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method and a printing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing contents carried on broadcast signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sometimes people want to print out a screen image onto paper when a TV program shows a cooking recipe or an address to apply for a gift, for example. The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-164521 discloses a conventional art for printing out a screen image from TV onto paper.
However, the conventional art described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Out No. 10-164521 is disadvantageous in that screen images that a user does not want may be printed out.